touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red
Return to the Main Page ---- Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, es el primer fanbook oficial de Touhou, escrito por ZUN y con dibujos de Kususaga Rin entre otros. El libro nos presenta a Aya Shameimaru quien escribe un periodico sobre el mundo de Touhou, incluye algunos comics y articulos periodisticos. Y tambien viene con un CD de musica con temas de PoFV. ZUN sintio que esto estaria incompleto sin un juego shooter, por eso lanzo el juego 9.5: 東方文花帖 (Touhou Bunkachou - Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red) ~Shoot the Bullet!~ para el invierno en el Comiket 2005. Bohemian (del inglés, Bohemio) es una "persona que vive de una manera muy informal sin aceptar las reglas de comportamiento" o segun Aya " vivir de la manera facil, libre de los obstaculos y las rutinas". Un archivo es "una coleccion de documentos historicos" o "la coleccion del Periodico Bunbunmaru desde la 113º a la 120º edicion de la temporada". Y Japanese Red puede significar tanto "el color rojo laca" o "el color de la mascara Tengu". Asi que el titulo basicamente seria "una coleccion de articulos periodisticos escritos por una Tengu libre". Ademas, "bunkachou" (文化庁) tambien significa Agencia Japonesa para Asuntos Culturales. Contenido Periodico Bunbunmaru Articulos y Entrevistas *pg. 18-19: Marisa - "Exito en Tomar Foto de la Escena del Crimen del Ladron Recurrente del Verano" *pg. 20-21: Sakuya - "Extraño Cazador de Tesoros Corre a Traves de la Noche" *pg. 22-23: Kaguya - "Exhibicion de la Capital Lunar Ahora en Eientei" *pg. 24-25: Eirin - "En la Moderna Gensokyo, una Nueva Medicina del Sueño" *pg. 26-27: Alice - "Gran Numero de Muñecos de Paja Encontrados en el Bosque Detras del Templo" *pg. 28-29: Letty - "En Invierno Prolongado, Ceremonia Pidiendo por Primavera" *pg. 30-31: Yuyuko - "Misteriosos Petalos Bajo Arboles de Cerezo" *pg. 32-33: Lunasa - "Repentino Cambio de Locacion de Seres Poltergeists" *pg. 34-35: Merlin - "La Segunda Hermana Prismriver piensa hacer un Solo?" *pg. 36-37: Lyrica - "En Busca de un Nuevo Sonido" *pg. 38-39: Youmu - "Procesion Fantasmal en la Tarde del Verano" *pg. 40-41: Yukari - "Youkai Abusa de Animales" *pg. 42-43: Ran - "Descubrimiento de Formula para Calcular el Ancho del Rio Stygian" *pg. 44-45: Chen - "El Campo Donde los Gatos Viven" *pg. 46-47: Rumia - "Demonio Merodea en la Oscuridad, en Plena Luz del Dia" *pg. 48-49: Remilia - "El Arcoiris Carmesi y las Alas del Angel que Cubrieron la Tierra" *pg. 50-51: Hadas - "El Extraño Arcoiris Inverso en el Mediodia de Verano" *pg. 52-53: Flandre - "Enorme Estrella Fugaz explota en Pleno Aire" *pg. 54-55: Keine - "La Misteriosa Verdad acerca de la Asociacion de la Historia Secreta" *pg. 56-57: Mokou - "Fuego Misterioso en el Bosque de Bambus" *pg. 58-59: Mystia - "Nuevo Prometedor Emprendimiento del Gorrion Nocturno" *pg. 60-61: Wriggle - "El Nuevo Servicio Novedoso de los Insectos" *pg. 62-63: Cirno - "Hada de Hielo Tragada por Sapo Gigante" *pg. 64-65: Tewi - "Audaz Fraude de las Ofrendas Monetarias" *pg. 66-67: Reisen - "Turba de Conejos Protestan en el Festival del Templo" *pg. 68-69: Meiling - "Patrones Misteriosos en el Campo de Flores" *pg. 70-71: Patchouli - "Fuera de Temporada, el Gran Festival Setsubun en la Casa Solariega Scarlet Devil" *pg. 72-73: Suika - "La Gran Explosion Lunar en Invierno" *pg. 74-75: Rinnosuke - "Misteriosos Objetos Lujosos Llegan a Kourindou" *pg. 76-77: Reimu - "Continua la Vista de Flores en el Templo" Memoranda de Articulos Destacados *pg. 78-79: Incidente de la Niebla Escarlata - "Una Misteriosa Niebla Carmesi Cubre Gensokyo" *pg. 80-81: Incidente de la Nieve en Primavera - "Flores en los Cielos Durante una Primavera Plateada" *pg. 82-83: Incidente de la Niebla Hipnotica - "Pandemonium de Tres Largos Dias" *pg. 84-85: Incidente de la Noche Eterna - "El Dia sin Atardecer" *pg. 86-87: Incidente del Ciclo de Sesenta Años de la Gran Barrera - "Continua la Vista de Flores en Gensokyo " Guia de Bellos Escenarios en Gensokyo *pg. 32: Mansion Scarlet Devil *pg. 38: Hakugyokurou *pg. 66: Eientei *pg. 74: Templo Hakurei Columna Musical "Sentido Musical de la Ilusion" *pg. 20: Introduction *pg. 22: Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea (EoSD/CoSD) *pg. 26: Forest of Dolls (DiPP) *pg. 40: Wandering about a Ghostly Field in the Night (GFC) *pg. 48: Septette for the Dead Princess (EoSD) *pg. 54: Mary the Magician (GFC) *pg. 68: The Fantastic Legend of Tohno (PCB) *pg. 72: Ancient Temple in the Netherworld (GFC) *pg. 88: Onigashima in the Fairyland ~ Missing Power (IaMP) *pg. 88: Girls' Sealing Club (GFC) *pg. 89: Necrofantasia (PCB) *pg. 89: Illusionary Eternal Festival (GFC) *pg. 89: Strange Bird of the Moon, Illusion of Mysterious Cat (GFC) *pg. 89: Plain Asia (IM) *pg. 90: Legend of Hourai (DiPP) *pg. 90: Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess (IM) *pg. 90: Circus Reverie (DiPP) *pg. 90: Boys and Girls of Science Era (CoSD) *pg. 91: Wind God Girl (PoFV) *pg. 91: Border between Dream and Reality (CoSD) *pg. 91: Kid's Festival ~ Innocent Treasures (CoSD) *pg. 92: Cinderella Cage ~ Kagome-Kagome (IN) *pg. 92: Dream of Arcadia CoSD *pg. 92: Kaeidzuka ~ Higan Retour (PoFV) *pg. 93: The Strange Everyday Life of the Flying Shrine Maiden (DiPP) *pg. 93: Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (PCB) (GFC) *pg. 93: Was U.N.Owen Her? (EoSD) (DiPP) *pg. 93: Night Falls ~ Evening Star (EoSD) (CoSD) Manga *pg. 1-16: Extra del Viento *pg. 95-102: Ilusion de un Dia Perfecto *pg. 103-110: Prismriver- Cadenas de Amor *pg. 111-122: Fiesta del Te de las Hechizeras *pg. 123-130: Valle del la Noche Eterna *pg. 131-142: Rivales Irracionales , No tan Enemigos Naturales *pg: 143-146: Pequeña Busqueda de Primavera de la Miko *pg. 147-154: El Ogro y el Hada de Hielo *pg. 155-162: Cancion Fantasmal Entrevista con ZUN *pg. 163-167: Introducion al Diseño de los Juegos "Touhou" ---- *Return to the Main Page en:Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red ja:東方文花帖　〜 Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red ru:Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red pt:Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red fr:Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red de:Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red Category:Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red Categoría:Trabajos impresos